User blog:RoninTheMasterless/Earth-15
Description This universe is an alternate Earth to Earth-53, in which the most influential hero is Batman (You know, like any other reality with Batman in it), unlike Earth-53 in which several heroes are important, but the "most" may be the Green Lantern. The Timelines are divided by the the era of which man is behind the cowl. The Bruce Wayne Era Bruce Wayne the World's Greatest Caped Crusading Dark Knight Detective.png|Bruce Solomon Wayne: The First Batman. Zatanna Earth 53.jpg|Zatanna Zatara: Childhood friend of Bruce Wayne, and quite possibly his greatest love. Bruce and Dick, Batman and Robin.jpg|Bruce with Richard John "Dick" Grayson: the First Robin. A Woaman Named Selina.jpg|Selina Kyle: The Master Thief Catwoman, and a Paramour of the Batman. Jason Todd The Problem Robin.jpg|Jason Todd: The Problem Robin. Deathstroke I.jpg|Slade Wilson: The Greatest Assassin Deathstroke. The Knight Killer.png|Bane: A South American Mercenary bent on being the Apex Predator; the only man to "Break the Bat." Mr Freeze Villain.jpg|Doctor Victor Fries: A pioneer in the once thought science fiction field of cyrogenics; his beloved wife fell terminally ill, and he put her into cryosleep to get time, however his boss, Francis Boyle took his wife as leverage. Fries fought and the ensuing chaos killed a guard and mutated Fries into a cold blooded human, hell bent on protecting his wife. The Jason Todd Era Jason Todd Batman 53.jpg|Jason Peter Todd (Later Wayne); the second Robin: the problem child, takes the mantle of Batman, after the disappearance of Bruce Wayne. He first uses a paramilitary armor, but later adopts this more traditional suit after accepting himself as Bruce's son and taking his name. Cassandra Cain Black Bat 418544.jpg|Cassandra Cain: Daughter of League of Shadows members and renowned assassins David Cain and Sandra Wu-San: The Batgirl. Deathstroke II.jpg|Deathstroke II: After an losing his arm during a patrol as Nightwing, Dick lost his arm; depressed by the feelings of helplessness, he agreed to join Checkmate. Deathstroke I.jpg|Deathstroke I: Slade would resurface again after Jason donned the cowl. Apparently he knows a secret about Todd's past. Mr Freeze Heroic.jpg|Jason extended an olive branch to Victor, hoping the good man still lied beneath the sub-zero skin, and he was. Jason vowed he would help him protect and cure Nora if he helped save Gotham. The Terrence McGinnis Era Terry the Bat of Tomorrow.png|Terrence McGinnis: a mouthy kid in Neo Gotham with a heart of gold and an intuitive aptitude for both fairness and trouble making. Through a series of interesting coincidences, he is taken under the wing of former Batman, Jason Wayne. Derrick Powers Blight.jpg|Derrick Powers is a power hungry businessman (Pun intended), this power hunger obviously would lead him to making dirty deals, and one of his employees, Warren McGinnis to report it, but before he could, Powers had him killed. His son Terry would attempt to avenge him, and inadvertently create his own arch nemesis: Blight. 3181081-screen+shot+2013-07-17+at+11.44.44+pm.png|The Mysterious Batwoman: She began her crusade before Terry, but she was discovered to be more than a myth not long after Terry started. She has a connection to the Bat Family, particularly the second Batman. Bane Beyond.jpg|Little is known about the man who would become the second Bane, but what is known is that he was a victim of illegal gene experimentation by Derrick Powers' Applied Science division. Royal Flush Gang Beyond.jpg|The Royal Flush Gang: the dominate gang of Neo Gotham; they view themselves after royalty, and mold their gimmick of cards, as they started in the Casino district. Cheetah Beyond.jpg|Cheetah is a gene splicer and thief. She later becomes a more serious villain and Batgirl's arch nemesis. Trivia *I picked the number 15, because DC's Earth-15 has Jason Todd take the mantle of Batman. Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless